


Growth

by SunflowerSpectre



Series: Works of 2020 [7]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Romantic Tension, relationship build up, slowburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24584065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerSpectre/pseuds/SunflowerSpectre
Summary: As Neronvain and Desire's adventure continues, their friendship starts to bloom into something more - but if they're going to act on it is another question entirely.
Series: Works of 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611430
Kudos: 1





	Growth

Finding Chuth is more of an accident than a planned agenda; if any of this was actually  _ planned, _ maybe it wouldn’t have taken them so off-guard and they could have been prepared instead of surviving by the seat of their pants. 

While the dragon is something that they both know that they needed to take care of eventually, it was on the back burner of their plans. Something that would be taken care of if it became a problem again, but something that they didn’t actively go searching for. Neither of them were necessarily in any hurry to run into the green dragon again.

On the other hand, Neronvain knows that they never actively search for most of the trouble that they always end up in. He also knows that just like any other unpredicted trouble that they find themselves a part of, it is - somehow - always Desire’s fault. Even now, the tiefling looks at him almost sheepishly with flushed cheeks and a shrug as if to say  _ whoops.  _ His pointed look makes her flush deeper as he sighs with begrudging acceptance of their situation.

If they are going to fight this dragon, they may as well make sure that they kill him this time around. If anything, for a bit of peace of mind; at least in Neronvain’s case. 

“Look at the bright side,” Desire insists as she dodges another tail that is swung her way, “If we kill him, then you don’t have to worry about him anymore!”

“Says the woman who has already tried to kill him twice and failed,” Neronvain retorts, silently cursing himself for being dragged into such a frivolous chat during battle. 

Neronvain raises his hand for a spell, protecting her from a poison blast coming from behind her. She gives him a cheeky smile and a thankful thumbs up as he rolls his eyes. He dodges an attack, rolling out of the way with a bit of ungrace as he lands near Desire, stumbling as he tries to regain his balance. 

Desire doesn’t hesitate immediately catching him, grinning at him wildly with a deep flush spreading across her cheeks. With a huff, Neronvain breaks out of her grasp, ignoring the heat on his face.

“Well last time, I didn’t have you working with me,” Desire makes a point, “Between the two of us, I think we can make a good barbecue out of that dragon.”

Neronvain spots it coming from behind her. His hands immediately got to her waist firmly and he spun her with him. The contact takes her off guard - her cheeks flushing with uncertainty until she realizes the tail that just misses her. Chuth swings his appendage around haphazardly as he searches for their hiding spot. Considering Desire’s loud mouth, it is a miracle that he hasn’t spotted them yet.

Neronvain’s hands don’t leave her waist. Desire coughs into her elbow, her face warming. His eyes, however, are firmly focused on their current enemy as Chuth continues his search for them; the dragon calls out with taunts to try to bait them out.

When he looks back at Desire, who is refusing to meet his eyes, his eyes widen as he removes his hand as if suddenly burned, shaking them slightly as he brushes his palms against his trousers. 

“Don’t flatter yourself,” Neronvain states simply, pointedly ignoring her eyes. When Desire squints, she can see a deep flush beginning to spread against his cheeks. “I just don’t want you dead.”

Desire grins wildly, the blush still red on her cheeks, as she draws her weapon, “I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“Please don’t.”

* * *

  
  


Neronvain is the one who deals the killing blow to Chuth. Desire helps him subdue the beast just long enough for him to finally take care of the dragon. It works, the dragon becoming limp in Desire’s grasp as Neronvain hops down off of the beast. 

“Well - that didn’t go nearly as bad as I thought it would.”

Neronvain looks at Desire dryly, raising an eyebrow at her dubiously. Despite her being in decent condition, with minor damage from Chuth’s attacks, Neronvain’s lungs still burn from the dragon’s attacks and he feels like he is about one good hit away from passing out.

But he supposes that no matter how he feels at the moment, it doesn’t change the fact that he will live and Chuth will not. With that realization, the adrenaline dwindling down in his veins, Neronvain collapses to the ground - barely hearing Desire’s worried voice call his name before darkness overtakes him.

  
  


When Neronvain wakes, he’s still resting against Chuth’s body. The suddenness of waking up in such a condition, with his wounds already tended to, makes him furrow his brows as old memories start to surface of an empty island and an unlikely caretaker. A hand goes to his chest absently, scratching at where his heart is as an odd warm blooms there at the memories. He’s shaken out of the odd peace that passed over him by Desire’s voice.

“Hey sleepyhead,” her voice rings out loudly, “About time you woke up. You’re lucky that I know at least a couple of healing spells. Your breathing got pretty rough, I was beginning to think I might have to give you mouth to mouth.”

Neronvain’s attention snaps toward her immediately, eyes wide. Desire flushes deeply and mumbles  _ sorry bad joke _ under her breath as she hesitantly comes closer to look over his wounds. He releases the breath that he didn’t even realize that he was holding; coughing in the process as his chest flares with mild pain.

“Couldn’t have least moved me so I wasn’t on the body,” Neronvain hisses as she dabs medicine into a cut on his brow; he pointedly ignores just how close she is and how he can feel her breath on his cheek. He continues, whining slightly at the discomfort of laying on scales, “Or move his body so I don’t have to lay on it?”

  
Desire leans back, just enough for Neronvain to see the ridiculous expression on her face as she snorts with laughter.

“How strong do you think I am to lift and move an entire dragon by myself!?”

* * *

Chuth’s death demands celebration; just as much as it demands a lot of coin. Despite his death being so wanted by many who had a bounty for his head, the dragon’s body itself provides a lot of resources to a lot of people who are willing to pay the price. 

Desire doesn’t ask for a cut, but Neronvain still shoves half of each payment into her bag, leaving no room for argument. She at least insists on paying for their drinks and knowing how her stubbornness can rear its head, Neronvain does not protest (much) when she drags him into a bar for a celebration.

Neronvain tries to give her space, preferring to celebrate Chuth’s death in a more private manner as thoughts plague his mind. He settles in a darker area of the pub, drinking to his heart’s content. He tries to numb what Chuth’s death could lead to, what it means for him; he drinks to numb what the outcome of such an action could be, if he could face repercussions for it, if anyone would even be brave enough to try to go after him knowing that he killed Chuth, or if another dragon - one that is stronger - rise up in Chuth’s place, bringing a new set of problems.

He is already tipsy when he realizes that Chuth’s death will bring more good than bad, for the first time in his life, it feels like he did something  _ good.  _ It feels freeing - like he can finally  _ live. _ Chuth will no longer hang over him, literally and metaphorically. He won’t have to worry about Chuth coming up at the most inconvenient of time, no more sleeping and waking up in cold sweats afraid and prepared that a dragon is breaking down his wall. 

_ He is free.  _

And with freedom, comes  _ drinks.  _ Tipsy turns into drunk and drunk turns into  _ staggering drunk. _

The sudden sense of freedom urges him on to drink until he starts to feel it deep in his bones and the ale is in his blood. Everything that has ever held him back melt away with his impulse control. The more drunk he is, the more  _ free _ he feels and he likes that feeling -  _ freedom.  _

He glances down at his hands as they grip onto his ale, flexing his fingers experimentally as if he can move them for the first time. As if there are no more chains weighing him down and there really  _ isn’t _ anything else holding him back. Nothing to stop him anymore. Nothing to bite him in the ass later. Chuth is gone. He is no longer a prince.

He could be whomever he wished to be. Whomever he wanted to be. No repercussions from the kingdom. No looking over his shoulder for the cult. He could, he realizes as his heart beats wildly against his chest, be  _ himself.  _ He hasn’t felt this way since he chose his name.

But this much freedom is so different. It is unfamiliar territory - this newfound sense of self-identity. He has never explored it really explored it before. He is always looking over his shoulder, always mincing words, always thinking about what could happen if he did something. He realizes, through a mildly drunken haze, that he doesn’t  _ remember _ how to be himself. 

But he knows someone that does. Someone that  _ always _ is themselves, even if it doesn’t always end well. A certain someone that is the very reason that he was able to become free in the first place; the same person that saved his life, who has been teaching him how to relax before he even knew that it was possible for him. Someone who has always believed in him, never doubted his potential, never doubted who he was even when she was supposed to kill him.

_ Desire. _

He stands up suddenly, the room spinning around him makes him realize that he did drink more than he expected to. But the burning need to find Desire spreads through his veins - he needs to find her, he needs to see her. He needs to be near her. His insides flip in on themselves as he tries to steady himself, eyes scanning around the pub for the tiefling. 

It takes a moment, his eyes squinting before he spots a set of familiar horns. Overjoyed -  _ and bordering completely wasted  _ \- to see his friend, he finishes the ale on his table before he stumbles his way toward her. Through distorted, tunnel vision, she seems to get further away and closer all at once; her edges blurred to the point where he can’t make out the color of her eyes anymore.

* * *

Desire respects Neronvain’s need for some space, heading to the bar with the hopes of drinking enough that she will drown the compulsion that she feels to go toward him. Disappointment still lingers in her chest from him immediately going off on his own, leaving her in the dust during what is supposed to be  _ their _ celebration;  _ his  _ celebration, she corrects.  _ Why doesn’t he want to spend it with her? _

When she gets enough drinks in, some part of her decides that maybe it would be a good night to celebrate with someone else - if Neronvain doesn’t want to celebrate with her, then she will find someone who will. 

She settles on the man beside her, the one who even buys her her next drink. He’s attractive enough, she supposes, and has a decent smile. As she begins to talk with him, not pausing in her flirtatious comments or subtle touches to his arm, she finds out that he is a pretty decent fellow; nice enough to work with her, at least. His hand finds a way to her arm as he makes a comment on how strong she looks and she flushes deeply as she leans forward with a few comments of her own, but stops short. 

The man’s hand is still on her arm, but his voice becomes a bit distant as she spots Neronvain, stumbling his way toward her. He stops short for a moment when their eyes meet, with his eyes squinting. His eyes turn to the man with her for a moment as he gets a bit closer, his brows furrowing. 

A rock settles in her gut as her throat gets tight, a sense of shame and shyness building in her chest like a child that got caught with a cookie before dinner. It’s an odd feeling; something that she shouldn’t be feeling, not like this. Especially after Neronvain  _ left _ her to celebrate by himself. 

But Neronvain still gets closer, immediately latching onto her, forcing the man to let go of her. Desire tenses at the sudden closeness, a blush spreading on her cheeks at his boldness before she smells the liquor on his breath. Her nose twitches at the smell as she wonders just how much he managed to down. When he starts to slide off of her, she corrects herself and wonders how he is still even semi-conscious. 

The stranger looks between them uneasily, an uncomfortable energy settling between them; an obviously drunk Neronvain doesn’t seem to notice as he starts mumbling comments about Desire’s horns that she honestly cannot comprend due to his voice being too slurred and soft. 

Neronvain still leans onto her, his arms tossed around her casually as he looks over the stranger viciously, whispering harsh comments in Desire’s ear that makes her flush as he demands to know who the man is and what she is doing with him. She ignores the questions and looks toward the man apologetically. 

“I’m sorry, I think I have to get going before he gets into trouble.”

“The pub has a place upstairs, I’m sure that they’ll take care of him if you want to continue -” the man insists, scratching at the back of his neck with a flirtatious smile, but the smile is wiped off his face as he realizes that Desire isn’t even paying attention. 

Her entire focus is on Neronvain, adjusting his arms around her to a more comfortable position. She barely even says a goodbye and pays her tab before she is already heading upstairs, Neronvain clutching to her. 

“Is he not coming with us,” Neronvain looks over their shoulders to the sulking man at the bar, but Desire gently guides his head to the steps that they’re going to have to try to walk up together.

“No, Neronvain, he is not coming with us,” Desire keeps her answer short and simple, a desperation rising in her chest for the conversation to be dropped completely, but Neronvain continues.

“Why not?”

Desire hesitates, the struggle of getting him up the stairs proving to be difficult. Instead of going up together the way she planned, she grabs him - he lets out a few slurred protests. In one fell swoop, she takes him in her arms and carries him bridal style as she makes her way up the stairs to one of the rented rooms. 

“Because I have to take care of you,” Desire admits as she finds the room. 

She kicks down the door, shrugging when it wasn’t even locked as she practically tosses Neronvain onto the bed; he protests that more venomously, proclaiming that if she keeps throwing him around like a toy, he  _ will _ be sick. She rolls her eyes at his drunk-induced drama and shuts the door before taking a seat in one of the chairs. 

She only rented one room - mostly due to all of the confusion and chaos going on leaving her a bit wired and hectic to make completely thought-out choices. But as she watches Neronvain sluggishly correct himself on the bed, she figures she made the right choice, knowing that she will have to stay with him for the night to look after him. Funnily enough, it doesn’t bother her. 

She snorts when he gets tangled in the blankets, seeing him to this level of drunk is such a rare occurrence, but it is always a joy for her to watch when it happens; given that she isn’t that far gone herself. It always tickles her to see Neronvain off his hinges, letting down his guard and being so vicarious. 

“Did Chuth’s death really make you drink so much,” Desire wonders. 

Neronvain pauses, thinking over her question heavily before he finally answers, “I’ve never been this free before.”

  
Neronvain spreads out on the bed, still entangled in the blankets and reaches for her hopelessly. Desire quiets down at his proclamation, processing it slowly as her heart aches at that realization; as she realizes just how he must have felt. He grabs her arm and tries to pull her into the bed with him, his eyes looking at her with profound sadness.

“I wasn’t sure what else to do. So I found you.”

Desire isn’t sure what to say to that, her tongue darting out over her lips nervously as her heart skips a beat in her chest. She looks toward him, ready to at least try to give a reply, but his eyes are already half-asleep and drawn. Even the grip on her arm is loose and weak. She doesn’t think that she could have a conversation with him if she wanted to.

_ “Stay with me,” _ Neronvain pleads softly, yawning as he still tries to bring her closer.

Her heart aches, a large flush spreading on her cheeks, but she gives in to his pleading. Awkwardly and carefully, she climbs into the bed. She tries to keep a distance between them, but Neronvain immediately latches onto her - he doesn’t let 

her go for the entire night. 

Come the next morning, Neronvain wakes up to tiefling arms wrapped around him and trapped between Desire’s body and the wall. Memories of the night before flood him, leaving him flushed and frustrated as he peels his body out of her grasp without waking her. 

When Desire finally stirs, Neronvain claims that he doesn’t remember a thing; though he does tease Desire about waking up in her arms and accuses her of being a clingy drunk - she doesn’t have the heart to correct him.

* * *

The castle looks different now. Neronvain can not tell if that is because he has been gone for so long, or if it is because the castle is fully repaired from his escape. Either way, he stops in his tracks to look at it with a mix of admiration - knowing that his brother is doing so well as prince that the kingdom is thriving - and  _ fear.  _

He did not miss the dirty looks and whispers that followed him through the town as they made their way to the castle. If the people think so poorly of him - even now - he knows that the people within the castle must be thinking so much worse of him. He has been escaping punishment by a mix of pure luck and by the stubbornness of a certain tiefling. But that can only get him so far.  _ Desire can only do so much _ , despite the fact that she’s already done more than he ever deserved.

He should have known that killing Chuth wouldn’t solve all of his problems. 

“Alagatharis invited you for a reason,” Desire’s voice brings him back to the present. When he glances at her, he can see the same worry and fear glistening in her eyes. “He wouldn’t invite you if it wasn’t safe to at least try to come back.”

She flexes her arm and pats the muscle, “Besides you know that I wouldn’t let anything bad happen to you.”

Neronvain watches her with amusement twinkling in his eyes as she seems to immediately take back what she said, flushing deeply and fumbling over her words, insisting that she wouldn’t let anything bad happen to  _ any _ of her friends. Despite knowing that is true - Desire would  _ never _ let anything happen to her friends if she could stop it - something in him twists at how fast she took back her statement. Sobering up at the thought, Neronvain straightens his back. 

“Come on,” his voice coming out crisp and stern, “We need to be getting a move on already.”

_ Stupid, stupid, stupid, _ Desire thinks to herself, hitting her palm against her head as she follows a good distance behind him.

* * *

Alagarthas greets them the moment that they enter the castle; the servants gladly part away from the group to make room for him. A few of the handmaidens eye Neronvain warily, but he does his best to ignore it.

Alagarthas immediately goes to his brother first, gushing over how well his brother looks and how happy he is to see him - all praises that Neronvain begrudgingly returns. But then his brother’s gaze turns to the tiefling behind his brother as she shifts on her feet uncomfortably, as if she is trying (and failing) to give the brothers privacy. 

Neronvain is released from his brother’s grasp. Alagarthas heads toward Desire with a large grin, his arms outstretched for a hug. Desire returns the hug full-heartedly with a warm face and pink cheeks. Neronvain furrows his brows at the expression on her face, noticing the flush spreading across her nose, and the way that she squeezes Alagarthas before they part. Something in his chest bitterly curdles at the interaction and he can’t stop the brief flash of bitter jealousy that flashes in his eyes. 

“I suppose I have you to thank for getting my brother to come back home,” Alagarthas nudges Desire suggestively with a hearty laugh, “I don’t think he would have come on his own.”

Desire flushes deeply, “Oh - I - I don’t know -”

Despite her best efforts in trying to deflect Alagarthas’ praise through nervous stuttering and flushed cheeks, it does not stop him from continuing his thanks and praise for all that she has done. Alagarthas glances toward Neronvain and notices the look of disgust on his brother’s face. Alagarthas briefly frowns, suspicions already building in his mind before he smiles coyly at his brother.

“Oh I am sure that my brother was thrilled to have such a lovely traveling companion,” Alagarthas says boldly, his eyes twinkling as he kisses the back of Desire’s hand. 

Her reaction is immediate; a deep warm flush rapidly spreading across her face and down her neck toward her chest. Neronvain shifts with a huff, crossing his arms tightly against his chest, his eyes looking at anywhere but the pair. Alagarthas has the feeling that he has hit the  _ jackpot,  _ his eyes already twinkling with mischief.

* * *

They stayed at the castle for a month; much longer than originally planned, but every time that they tried to leave, Alagarthas found a reason for them to stay - from celebrations to politics. Every time that Neronvain wasn’t sure why Desire was even staying with them, her reaction to Alagarthas’ flirting (some seemed very intentional, while others instances he seemed oblivious to Desire’s reaction to him ) made it clear. 

He enjoyed seeing his brother; truly, he did. It felt like he was finally on the start of becoming someone again, someone that he may end up liking. But all of the casual flirting and touching between his brother and Desire have left a bitter taste in his mouth. He can not help but feel a bit of relief as they leave the castle. 

Desire opens her mouth to speak, but Neronvain simply raises a hand to silence her. 

_ “Do not _ say that it went well,” Neronvain warns steadily, his voice low. 

Desire shrugs, grinning as she nudges him playfully, “Okay, I think it went  _ amazing.” _

Neronvain can feel the headache already coming on, his head throbbing as he knows that it will be a long trek to the nearest town. 

“I also think -”

_ And she’s still going, _ Neronvain bemotes, as Desire continues, “-that you need to stop being such a stick in the mud and realize just how well it went. No one directly threatened to kill you, no one poisoned your food, and you were able to get some good press with your people again. Not to mention seeing your brother.”

Neronvain huffs at the mention of his brother, but Desire still babbles on - he almost wonders if she took a swig of the expensive ale in the castle before they left, but he does not think that he should be so lucky. 

“There’s supposed to be a ball next year,” Desire suggests, “A political event. Would be a great chance to build up your reputation.”

Seeing Neronvain’s gaze turned away from her, she frowns and slows down to walk beside him more closely. 

“I - I thought you liked your brother,” Desire asks, her brows furrowed. 

Her face is too close for comfort as she leans into him, gently prodding him for answers. He almost steps away, if anything to see her lose her balance and get the hint, but he knows he couldn’t bring himself to do that to her, at least maliciously; as small of an act as it is. Her horns gently press against his face at her proximity as she looks up at him with worried eyes. 

He sighs deeply. He knows that she will not press if he really tells her not to, but he does not want her believing that he genuinely dislikes his brother either.

“- I do like my brother,” Neronvain pauses, but reluctantly answers the unspoken question, a teasing tone in his voice, “Maybe I am just tired of a certain tiefling’s meddling.”

But Desire does not hear the teasing undertones in his statement. Her heart sinks as her expression drops, the light in her eyes dimming as a soft  _ oh _ releases from her lips as she stops in her tracks. Neronvain takes two steps forward before he slowly steps back to her side. Too preoccupied in her thoughts, as she looks down with a deep frown on her lips, Neronvain gently and quickly flicks her nose.

He is already ahead of her when she looks up startled, a flush on her cheeks. She spots Neronvain ahead of her and quickly runs after him, shouting breathlessly as the weight lifts off her shoulders.

_ “Hey - wait a second, wait up!” _

* * *

  
  


Neronvain leans against the cool rock wall of the cave, the fire in front of him lights up just enough for him to realize how trapped they are. He glances over toward Desire, who pokes at the fire with a frown on her face, her brows furrowed. 

“You realize that the others will be getting us out soon,” Neronvain points out. 

He can already hear the others’ voices on the other side of the cave-in, followed by the sounds of rocks sliding and shifting. Considering the clearing that they’re in, he is not too worried about anything tumbling onto them in the ruckus, but eyes the block in at the entrance carefully. But it’s already been a few hours and will likely be a few more before they’re free.

Desire lets out a frustrated groan, running her hands through her hair before she collapses against his side. 

“I  _ knowww, _ ” Desire admits, whining slightly, “But I feel so stupid. This is all my fault.”

When Neronvain doesn’t correct her, she nudges him playfully, acting hurt over him not comforting her, “You’re supposed to say that this isn’t my fault.”

Neronvain’s eyes gleam against the light of the fire, “I thought I wasn’t supposed to lie to you.”

Desire snorts, immediately curling against him again, “Damn right, you don’t.”

Neronvain rolls his eyes playfully, shifting to get comfortable as she leans her entire body into him for warmth. Careful of her horns, he finds a way for him to at least get semi-comfortable. His arm, however, remains trapped between her and the wall. Hesitantly, that hand hovers around the curve of her hip. He swallows thickly and begins to settle with his palm flat on the ground. But casually, her eyes still on the fire, Desire instinctively reaches for that hand, holding it tightly against her hip. 

Even in the low light, he can see the blush spreading just under her eyes and across her nose, a soft smile on her lips as she hums in content. 

“You have to admit - it’s really not  _ that _ bad,” Desire drawls out carefully, “I mean in another time and another place - with  _ other people -  _ I think some people would find it  _ romantic.” _

Neronvain feels his heart beat rise, but he keeps a calm composure as he looks at her with a cocked brow,  _ “Other people?  _ You would trade me for someone else?”

Desire snorts, her eyes twinkling, “Maybe someone less chatty, maybe a little more manly.”

Neronvain notices the way that she tightens her grip on his hand, squeezing it against her hip, and how she shifts, as if she is trying to get as close as she can to him, despite there not being an inch between them. His eyes dance in amusement. 

“More manly,” his voice is dry, but Desire flush only grows deeper as he continues, “I highly doubt that you will be able to find someone more manly than I am.”

Desire almost makes a snarky comment - she can think of a dozen of them off the top of her head, from how  _ everyone _ is more manly to him to how he’s more than enough man for her; the latter comment is the one that ends up slipping from her lips before she can stop it, her toes curling as her heart flutters.

The boldness of the comment takes him off guard, pausing as he feels his face warm. He can’t think of what to say in response so he settles for bringing her closer to him, a smile threatening to break on his face as he remembers how to breathe. 

“Could you imagine what would have happened if we ended up on that island now,” Desire off-handely mentions with a reminiscent tone in her voice. “How different it would have been - especially now that we’re -  _ friends.” _

_ Friends. _ Neronvain sucks air through clenched teeth, his grip tightening against hers.

“I can think of many things that would have been different,” Neronvain comments, “I think that if we were stranded on island now, we would have created a very big scandal.”

Desire notices the suggestive tones in his voice and it makes her laugh a bit nervously as she carefully adjusts her head to look up at him with a wild grin. She nearly makes a joke at the blush deepened on his cheeks and spreading to his neck, but she knows that she is in no position to make fun of him for blushing. But she almost pauses at the way he looks down at her, something unreadable in his eyes. 

“It would have been less captive and captor and more romantic, vacation getaway, huh?”

She’s almost startled at the deep rumbling that vibrates in Neronvain’s chest as he laughs.


End file.
